A Discussion of Decisions
'Temple of the White Dragon - ' ---- ::Of all the holy ground that has ever been established in the Empire of Fastheld, the simplistic nature of the Temple of the White Dragon may well make it one of the most immaculate of them all. It consists of an inner and an outer chamber, with two thirds of the overall dimensions of the monument building belonging to the interior area. It is directly connected to Dawnstar Keep at the southern end, with a projecting "H" of columns forming the entrance in the middle of the eastern side. ::''The inner chamber of the temple is thirty meters long by twenty meters wide, with internal marble colonnades in two tiers, structurally necessary to support the roof. On the exterior, the columns measure two meters in diameter and are ten meters high. The corner columns are slightly larger in diameter. In total, the temple features forty-six outer pillars and nineteen inner pillars in total. The top step of the stepped platform upon which colonnades of the temple columns are placed has an upward curvature towards its center of three inches on the east and west ends, and of four inches on the sides. The roof is covered with large overlapping marble tiles. ::''Inside the temple, the arsenic-shade of stone is blanketed with golden-timber panels and beams, while the floor consists of black, reflective marble tiles. The contrast between black and gold is nothing if not spectacular. A vast stained-glass window, a semi-circle in shape, rests flush against the western wall, depicting a rising sun in an azure dawn over a landscape of emerald, jade, and viridian. Though most of the inner chamber remains as open hall space, various rooms surrounding the chamber provide areas for lodging and storage for the various Paladins and Clerics of the Order of the White Dragon to use as required. Training is often done in the separate area of the inner chamber, segregated from the mail hall of worship. ::''It is in that hall of worship that the temple's greatest artifact remains: set into the black marble floor of the main inner chamber, cast in radiant argentite, rests the insignia of the Order of the White Dragon - an abstract dragon, depicting the light as a creature that is less a living entity than a real force of nature. The collision of these two themes is at once both a testament to the True Light itself, and the dragoness who acts as an agent of the Light, Sara'tharalax. ---- "Understandable. She'll reach her limit, soon. We must all realize our places, such is the life we were born to. If she doesn't wish to do so and shirk her responsibility, she can shirk her nobility with it. No matter. Did you wish to speak to me about anything, Warpriestess?" queries Norran. Gefrey Driscol smiles and shakes his head, before passing by and walking to the pews. "Good luck to you both." Ailith nods to Norran. "It is the Ordinator Naoi," she says quietly, and somewhat sadly. "I wished to discuss her case with you. What you have heard, the evidence that exists, what you wish to do with her." "She attempted to kill the Archmagess. Merely insulting a Syladris has a high punishment for one of noble blood, so as you can imagine, her situation looks quite poor. If she goes along with everything, she'll likely waste away beneath Fastheld Keep for the rest of her days," quite simply answers Norran, taking a moment to adjust his gauntlets before looking back to Ailith. "There's no way I can avert it. What she did could never be justified, even if she was righteous in her attempts. The Law is the Law." Ailith sighs. "Indeed. In her case alone I would wish for mercy. She has been stout of heart and true to the Light, and learned even where the lessons were harsh." She takes a deep breath, and then says, "She has offered her life as an incentive to mobilize people against the remnants of the Church. What is your thought on this?" "How could I ever seriously contemplate such a thing, when she claims to be amongst their number? And how, exactly?" ventures Norran next, remaining curious. "Grand Master, two of her confessions were false," says Ailith quietly. "She was not responsible for the attacks at Night's Edge, nor at Crown's Refuge. She claimed responsibility for these things in the Church's name because of her great shame that she would attack the Archmage. She wished to spare the Imperial Cult humiliation that she would have such a lapse." "I always knew as much," admits Norran with a slight shrug and a sigh. "Laughed at her immediately after she said it. Her failures continue to present themselves. What worth is her life, Warpriestess? What would I want with a failed assassin? What, exactly, does she offer?" Ailith sighs. "She has trained all her life to combat and destroy all works of the Shadow, Grand Master," she says. "Tshepsi's storm caused great damage to southern Fastheld. It is an almost incomprehensible level of power. It was not a premeditated attack - only a response, instinctive, that such destructive power cannot possibly be safe in the hands of any individual. She knew regret at once. She has been a true servant of Light on the whole - assisting in areas in danger of flood and offering guidance and counsel where she is able. If nothing else, I would therefore ask that she be given a clean and swift end." Gefrey Driscol stands up now, turning to start making his way out of the temple. "And what if she should overreact again? The judgement of the Archmagess was never hers to undertake. If even for a moment, she had forgotten her place and let her own hubris guide her actions. That flaw is exactly what led those in Sun's Keep to be as they are. Her crime is unjustified." At Ailith's later words, Norran gives a slight nod. "I had thought not taking her life and letting her live the rest of her days comfortably enough in Fort Morningstar would be mercy, but if you wish her to be executed then I suppose I can see to it." Ailith nods, her demeanor grave. "I understand and agree. It is still a regrettable thing. A clean end, then." "Very well. Perhaps I can see if I can make her agree to it to ease what little is left of my conscience," supposes Norran, giving a nod to the Warpriestess. "If there's nothing else, I should be on my way." Ailith nods. "Send word when the Regent is ready. I will meet you on the road outside Night's Edge, to ride escort with you and the Archmage to audience. There is no need to give further ...stage time... to my cousin." "Indeed. Light be with you, Warpriestess." Norran turns away, making his way steadily toward the road. ---- ''Return to Of Light and Shadow and Friendship Category:Dialogues